Eru Amamiya
Eru Amamiya (雨宮える Amamiya Eru?) is one of the main characters of the Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns manga series and related anime adaption. She debuted in Episode 102, along with Ritsuko Oomiya. She is a Sexy-type idol using dark blue as her primary theme color. Physical Description Eru is a tall, somewhat curvy school girl who dresses very feminine compared to most of the other school girls her age. She has fair skin coloring and dark blue eyes. Her blue hair is about waist in length and worn in baby blue pigtails similar to braids. Eru's Autumn/Winter outfit consisting of a white dress with black stripes/lines, white stocking, and dark blue shoes. For Spring/Summer she wears very short-sleeved dark blue clothing with similar collar as her winter dress that tied with bow. She also wears black skirt, white socks, and dark blue shoes with short heels. Personality Being a Sexy type idol, means she is feminine and mature. Eru will first appear rude and arrogant towards people, often talking about herself and her own experiences. She also speaks about the style and appearance of other characters, usually other female characters such as Ritsuko. Chronology New Grade Entrance Eru was first introduced in Episode 127 as a new idol who has recently been accepted into Paniverse, where she is recognized by Juri Yumesaki from the dancing videos that she uploads online. Eru soon learns Juri has been assigned her mentor, which got her excited, as she watches Juri's Art Show every morning. Eru is introduced to Juri's fellow friends. At the school entrance ceremony, Chie's mother Mia Tsuru is revealed to be Eru's homeroom teacher, but Eru herself is much more excited about meeting Juri and Ritsuko, who comments on how they and Eru are on the same wavelength. Eru and Ritsuko ended up as classmates, and the two begin to call each other by their first names. With whole Grade 5 students received information from Principal Sakutaro Hishikawa on an upcoming audition for new students to become the model for Paniverse' New Student Announcing. Eru stated that although she and Ritsuko are of different skill sets, she have learn that the most important thing about dancing is to have fun. During the day of the audition, Eru and Ritsuko are revealed to have won after performing their respective songs together: Exciting World and I and Sentimental Starlight. SOVIET Union Unit Forming In Episode 130, Eru, Juri, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko are approached by Léopold Honoré, who asks him to form a new unit. Manager Cavalier believes that their unit single fits their performance perfectly, and after looking over the lyric sheet, Eru agrees to partner up with Juri, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko. Ritsuko educates Eru on past idol units, saying that it's important for units to exhibit the best side of each member. During a meeting with Shijimi-sensei and Cavalier, Eru, Juri, Tsubasa, Haruko, Akari, and Ritsuko reveal their unit name - SOVIET. Excluding Ritsuko (Angel Poland), the whole personals belong to Russia's neighbours. Angel Devil, who believes they are going to become enemies, flies from heaven to Paniverse Elementary School and approaches SOVIET, which causes the unit to failed their actifities. The only mission is the group fights for him. Etymology Amamiya (雨宮): Ama (雨 Ame) means rain and miya (宮) means shrine. Eru (える) doesn't have a specific meaning and it could be the Japanese pronunciation for letter 'L'. Relationships Julius Rozenburg: They are classmates and long-time friends. Juri often shows Eru his drawing skills during school break while Eru shows her experiment at the science laboratory to Juri. Ritsuko Oomiya: Being classmates, the two of them are good friends besides Eru's relationship with Juri. Ritsuko has a habit of embarrassing Eru on occasion (Similar to Ren & Rui). Ritsuko looks up to Eru and wants to learn more about her and her dancing. Haruna Morizono: Eru and Haruna are great friends. Eru likes Juri the 2nd most out of the stars and along with other SOVIET members along with Chieharu, the 8 like to hang out together. Lines Meeting: "I was born and raised Belarus, but I wandered around Japan for a while. This will always be my home though. I had a good teacher here and I can find good places for experiment!" When forming SOVIET: "Doesn't it feel good to sweat on a hot day? I love it.♪ It's good for your body too." Trivia * Eru'' is the tallest of the 37 main stars. She has also the strongest attack, and also has an ambition to become a basketball player or model someday. * Eru's seiyuu, Haruka Tōmatsu, shares her first name with Haruka Akagi in romaji form. As while the character uses hiragana, the seiyuu uses kanji. * Eru is the third character in Pretty Country/Story of World franchise to have name ended with "miya", following Ren Harumiya and Yuriko Fujimiya then followed by Ritsuko Oomiya and Nozomi Asamiya from ''Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town. The other being Noa Tsukimiya from Story of World: A New Miracle. * She shares her last name with Sora Amamiya (Haruko Sakurai's voice actress). * She has a tendency to carrying her umbrella on summer days. * The names of Eru's families are never revealed because they only make an appearance in Episode 103. * Coincidentally, both of Eru and Izumi Suzuhara's seiyuu have names that has "ka", as well as their surnames sharing letters making their names sound similar in general. * She shares similarities with Bell Renjoji from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. ** Both are Sexy type girls, which means they are feminine and mature. ** Both voiced by Haruka Tōmatsu. ** Out of all main idols, both are the tallest member. ** Both can perform 7 Universe/Prism Jumps in a row. * Despite being about 10-12 years, her voice sounds a lot deeper. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:European characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols